


Soaked Through

by Cottoncandydaydreams



Series: Spook Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Strangers, Walks in the rain, vague (really vague) descriptions of worm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandydaydreams/pseuds/Cottoncandydaydreams
Summary: You forgot to check the weather forecast this morning. Luckily, a kind stranger offers their umbrella.
Series: Spook Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596364
Kudos: 5





	Soaked Through

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this cause I was bored at the DMV. If you're interested in my oc feel free to talk to me or check out my posts about him and others on my twitter @yoshikageraven Thanks for reading, it's very self-indulgent but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

It's the worst weather to be stuck outside, rushing to your apartment complex before you're too drenched in the cold metallic rain of the city. It takes a lot of dexterity to dodge the puddles sprawled across the cement, and you've failed to completely avoid the waves sent your way by passing cars already. The rains gotten so bad that you can feel it weighing down your clothes, your sweater sopping wet and your backpack a lost cause. There's an overhang up ahead, a little ways into the alleyway next to the decrepit building. Luckily it's not that close to the trash bin further in, so you take the meager reprieve that it offers from the downpour. It seems that the damage to your backpack only reached the top layer, your papers and phone safely tucked away and still dry. They may not stay that way for long though, you can see the signs of rainwater leaking in through the binding and zipper. Either you can book it and hope that you don't get too soaked, or you can try to wait out the rain in your makeshift shelter. You decide on the latter, back pressed against the brick wall, phone clutched close to your chest to keep it safe from the water. A few others pass by your hiding spot, some just as unfortunate as you, others well equipped for the weather. Moments pass and the rain doesn't look to be letting up any time soon, and you're on the cusp of deciding to risk it with the torrent of water waiting when one of the pedestrians stops at the border of your dry strip. You only notice them when the tapping of rain on their umbrella cuts through the monotone of water on pavement and wind pushing against anything in its way. You turn to look at them, clothed in jeans and a hoodie much like yourself, hood up and casting an odd, ominous shadow that hides their features. You would be disturbed but are quickly distracted from your observations by the other pushing their umbrella closer to you, wordlessly offering to share their protection. They're the first person to even acknowledge you and your little corner, and you thank them, voice raised a bit to fight over the rains attempt to drown out the world. The two of you set off side by side then, continuing down the sidewalk as if you had never stopped in the first place. You make sure to keep a little distance though, as even with the change of angle, you couldn't help but notice you still fail to parse out any features from the blank darkness of their hoodie. It's unsettling the longer you try, so you decide to keep your focus on the pavement in front of you, steps becoming determined and the silence between you both unbroken. You don't realize that you've been leading the way this whole time until you both arrive at your buildings front door leading into the lobby, the stranger quietly standing behind you, umbrella still protecting you from the rain. You look back up into that black hole and mutter a thank you, waiting for a response that you can see coming in the way they shift on their feet. There's a faint noise, too faint to make out over the sound of rainfall, and you realize if you stare long enough, you can begin to make out shapes in what you originally thought was pure black shadow. You hear the stranger speak, voice almost whisper-like amongst the rain, a quiet acknowledgment and dismissal merged in one. You continue to stare at the risk of seeming rude, taking up the small space at the top of the steps to the door, straining your eyes to make out the small, dim, squirming movements you sense in that darkness. Before you're able to make out much else other than the almost instinctual impression of wrong you've taken from that moment, the stranger tilts their head down and turns, hand raised a bit from their pocket in a half-aborted wave, before they slowly tap down the steps and blend back into the near-permanent backdrop of rain.


End file.
